A Dareshow, Filled with WAFFLEZ!
by Linny The Strange
Summary: With the help of Linny, the IZ characters are held unwillingly in a strange wold, where fans from all over the universe can come to dare/truth them! Rated T because of stuff. DISCLAIMER, I DO NOT OWN IZ
1. Chapter 1

A blonde hyuman with green eyes appeared on a giant screen.

"Hullo IZ fangirls/fanboyz. I am Linny, and I shall be your guide."

Linny clapped her hands and the IZ cast appeared behind her, each chained to a different chair.

"EH? What is this?" Zim called.

"You are on my show of Doom." Linny said grinning evilly. "Here, humans from around the faniverse will PM/review for all of you to complete dares or answer truths.

"What if we don't wanna?" Purple called.

Linny cackled and the characters were all hit with electric shocks.

"REVIEW! Or else..." Linny said to the screen.


	2. CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZE !

"Welcome." Linny said ominously.

"Today we have our first dare."

She grinned, and turned around. A human girl appeared behind the cast in a puff of smoke. She grinned evilly.

"Well I'll give you your first dare. My name is Kam. I'm a female human, I follow another dare show and I'm always interested to see dares that aren't just making characters make-out." She said, looking at the contestants.

Linny laughed, not an evil laugh, but a girly laugh, and the lights switched on. The contestants were sitting on a large stage, and an enormous crowd with thousands of humans and Irkens cheered.

"First dare is for Purple." Kam continued.

"WHY ME?" Purple cried.

"Cuz you complained first." Kam said. "I dare you to drink this bottle of Extreme Eye-burner Hot Sauce and see how long you can go without drinking anything.  
Red can match him and it's a contest to see which one of you can go the longest. Whoever loses has to eat this Super Sour Lemon." She said, holding up a harmless looking lemon and the bottles of Doom.

The Tallests gulped. Their chairs disappeared in puff of green smoke, and they each took a bottle.

"THREE!" The crowd called. "TWO! ONE!"

The Tallests pulled their heads back and chugged the stuff. They threw them on the ground when they finished and glared at each other. Purple's eyes started to water, and Red's worm-like tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted.

They glared at each other for three more seconds, then they screamed and ran around the stage, their mouths burning.

"SODA!" Purple cried.

"DOUGHNUTS!" Red cried.

They crashed into each other, and fell down.

Linny was howling with laughter, and she snapped her fingers. Two buckets of Irken soda landed onstage, and the Tallests lunged for it, gulping it down as fast as they could.

"YOU FAIL!" Kam cried, and she cut the Lemon in half and put them in the buckets. The Tallests kept gulping, swallowing it whole.

They froze, and their mouths puckered up like GIR's did in NanoZim, their eyes bulging as they made weird sucky noises.

"Dib you must use the spike on your head to pick up a block of cheese and you must carry it, without it falling off, over to Zim who has to eat it off your hair scythe without using his hands. If either of you fail then you have to do 500 push ups." Kam said.

Zim and Dib's chairs disappeared and a block of cheese on a table popped out of nowhere. Dib turned his head and severed the cheese on his the scythe, and carried it over to Zim. On the last step it fell off.

"Oh, you HORRIBLE, STINKING HYUMAN!" Zim cried, glaring at Dib.

"PUSHUPS!" Linny cried.

The boys knelt down on the ground and began doing pushups. After three hundred, Dib was panting and sweating like a pig, and Zim loked fine.

"ZIM! No PAK legs!" Kam cried.

Zim growled and retreated the legs, which had been hidden by his arms. He pushed himself off the ground, his face straining with the effort. He collapsed, after reaching two inches off the ground.

"WHY… MUST… THIS… BEEEEEEE?" HE gasped.

"Cuz it's funny!" Linny said.

"Lard Nar for you I have a 'truth'." Kam said, turning to the Vortian.

"If you could eat anything that you've never tried before, what would you ask for?"

"Uh… What are WAFFLEZ?" He asked cautiously.

Linny gasped. "I'M SOOOO GLAD YOU ASKED!"

She then pulled out a plate of waffles and the Waffle Song began playing.

"_Do you like-"_ Linny began.

"SHUT. UP." Gaz growled.

Linny shrieked and ran away.

"THAT'SALLFORNOWSEEYOULATERBYE!" She called, racing offstage.

"WAIT!" Dib cried. "Don't leave us here!"

The stage went black, and Linny's hysterical giggling filled the air.


	3. Chubbeh!

"Welcome back!" Linny grinned, floating down on a flying pig. She hopped off and waved as it flew away.

"Bye! Anyway, please welcome Invader Skarrch!"

Skarrch marched out of the shadows and smirked at the cast.

"I dare the Tallest to stare down Cthulu/Chubby. (from The Trial)"

Chubby plopped to the ground, making the cast loose balance. The Tallests gulped and walked up to it.

"THREE!" Linny cried.

The Talllests closed their eyes.

"TWO!"

Tallest Red peeked from one eye.

"ONE!"

He closed it again.

"START!"

The Tallests looked up at the beast, and they stared for several seconds. Then Chubby opened his mouth and swallowed them in one gulp.

"Magnificent. You get a treat!" Linny said, throwing a steak at him. He swallowed it happily.

"See you next time!" Linny said.


	4. The ZADR! The Horrible ZADR!

"Doo dee doo dee doo." Linny sang as she skipped over to the cast. "I am very pleased to say that we already have a new dare, and I apologize for my last chapter being so short. So today, I'd like you all to meet Steampunk Kimono, who I have randomly nicknamed Kimmy!"

Kimmy walked onstage, an evil grin crawling up her cheeks. "I dare Dib to confess his love for Zim!" She giggled.

"WHAT?" They cried.

Linny looked thoughtful for a moment, then she clapped her hands. Two glass bottles appeared in each, holding a bright pink liquid. She handed them to the boys, saying "Drink up!"

Dib stared at the liquid in disgust. "What'll it do?"

"Zim does not wish to drink this... fluid." Zim said, holding it at arms length.

"DRINK IT!" Linny screamed, her eyes blazing red and her hair on fire.

With a quick glance at each other, Dib and Zim gulped down the liquid. Linny returned back to normal to watch.

Once they finished, Dib gazed at Zim dreamily.

"Zim, I've always loved you." He said sluggishly. "Your long antennae, your ruby eyes, your nature of destroying everything in your path... It makes me tingle all over."

"Oh Dib-Monkey." Zim said, his voice as dreamy as Dib's.

They drew closer together, slowly resting their hands on each others shoulders. Then they kissed, Irken and human, gently and lovingly.

"What did you give them?" Kimmy giggled to Linny, who was pounding the floor with her fists, roaring with laughter.

"L-l-love p-potion." She gasped, straightening up. "It'll wear off any time now..."

Sure enough, Zim and Dib drew apart, stared at each other for a few seconds, then screamed.

Dib ran away from Zim, screaming and sputtering. He found a bucket of water and dunked his head into it. He surfaced, his cheeks full of water, and gargled, spitting it onto the floor.

"I can still taste him! I CAN STILL TASTE HIM!" Dib screamed.

Zim was running repeatedly into a wall.

"Forget, forget, FORGET!" He was crying.

"See you next time!" Linny gasped, clutching her belly, tears of laughter leaking from her eyes.


	5. Muffins, Waffles and Vomit Ew

"Hello again, Stink-Meat!" Linny said as she skipped back onstage, earning a cheer from the crowd. Dib and Zim still looked shaken.

"Today we have Girloveswaffles!" Linny said happily as said human appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Please tell me it isn't another ZADR thing." Zim moaned.

"Nah," Girloveswaffles said. "But it does involve you. Zim, I dare you to eat one of GIR's "special" waffles."

"But… They make Zim vomit…" Zim said weakly.

"Here ya go!" GIR said, appearing at Zim's elbow and holding a plate of steaming waffles over his head. With a sigh, Zim picked up a piece and nibbled on it. He puked on the floor of the stage, and threw the waffle down in disgust.

"What was IN that?" Zim screeched at GIR.

"Lemme see… peanuts, soap, glue, dirt," GIR listed as Zim grew steadily greyer.

"Glitter, clown hair, bees, and a dash of vanilla. Gives it a little kick." GIR finished.

Zim's cheeks swelled, and he placed his hands over his mouth.

"What's wrong master?" GIR asked.

Zim puked again, this time all over GIR. The robot stared at the gunk for a few seconds, then began giggling and making "vomit angels". The sight of this made Zim puke again.

"Eww." Linny said, her nose wrinkling in disgust. She clapped her hands and the sick disappeared, and Zim was given a bucket. He nodded in thanks, and continued to barf.

"Next we have the lovely Zora Princess!" Linny said.

A female Irken half a foot shorter than the Tallest with purple eyes and a blue dress appears on stage.

"Call me Zora! I'm greatly enjoying this. It is quite funny! Alright, time for some fun."

"I like fun…" GIR said happily.

"Truth:" Zora began. "My Tallests, would you rather join forces with the Condesce or the Saiyans?"

The Tallests huddled together, murmuring. They stood up and turned to Zora.

"We choose both!"

"That wasn't one of the choices…" Zora said, confused.

"WE CHOOSE BOTH!" Purple yelled at her.

Shaken, Zora turned to Lard Nar. "Lard Nar, what do you think of Ixane?"

"She is a very devoted soldier." Lard Nar said proudly.

"She meant your _feelings_ for her." Linny encouraged.

Lard Nar looked uncomfortable. "I dunno…. She's nice… and pretty…"

"Zim, how old ARE you?" Zora asked him.

"Sixteen Irk years, and 169 FILTHY Earth years." Zim said proudly.

"Dib, why are you so defensive about your head? Big head big brain."

"Despite his big head, the Dib-Monkey is quite stupid." Zim said thoughtfully.

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" Dib exclaimed.

"Tak, why do you have what the humans refer to as a "British" accent?"

"I had to practice different languages as part of my training." Tak said. "This is a Vortian accent, although it does sound somewhat like the Earth's "British"."

"Linny, want some revival fairies? It'll make bringing dead cast members a LOT easier."

"Yes, thank you." Linny said, taking the jars.

"Dare time!"

"YAY!" GIR cried.

"Zim, I dare you to write a sappy love poem for Tak. The sappier, the more snacks you get as reward."

"Ahem." Zim said, pulling out a piece of paper. "For longer than I can remember-"

"That's MY poem Zim." Tak snarled at him.

"Zim is pretty sure it is HIS, Tak." Zim said nonchalantly.

Tak growled and lunged for him. The two Irkens rolled around the stage, punching and biting each other, shouting insults.

"Well, that was horrible." Zora facepalmed. "No snacks for you."

"SHNACK!" Zim cried, but was silenced when Tak punched his spooch.

"Dib: I dare you to compliment either of the Tallest and insult any Swollen Eyeball member."

"I could lose my job because of that!" Dib said, shocked.

"Do I look like I care?" Zora glared at him.

Dib sighed and turned to the Tallests. "Um… you're very…. Tall?"

"Well, thank you!" They both chorused.

Dib called Dark Bootie on a Floating Eyeball screen.

"_Yes, what is it Mothman?"_ He asked.

"Uhm…" Dib glanced over his shoulder at Linny and Zora. They giggled and gave him double thumbs up.

Dib sighed. "You're… You're ugly."

"_What did you say?" _Dark Bootie snapped, his eyes narrowing.

"Y-you're ugly and… smelly!" Dib said, wincing.

"_Mothman, if this is another one of your jokes, then you have a sick sense of humour. You're fired."_

The screen became black, and Dib stared at it, shocked. He rounded on Linny and Zora, who were giggling madly.

"I hope you're happy." He growled at them.

"Very." Linny smirked.

"Skoodge: I dare you to spend three minutes in a room with a sober Gamzee Makara. If you can last, you get 1,000 cookies. You don't have to fight, you just have to live."

Skoodge gulped and walked into a room backstage. The crowd heard Skoodge's high pitched screams, then silence.

"Gir: Go have a muffin party with Navi the Fairy."

"MUFFINS!" GIR cried, as Navi flew over to him. Muffins erupted from his head, and he danced in it's shower.

"HEY! LISTEN!" Navi cried.

"NO ONE LIKES YOU!" Linny screamed, pelting muffins at her.

"Man, you ever gonna run out of muffins?" Tenn said in disbelief.

"NO." Linny said seriously. "Because I work at the muffin factory."

"Alright, I'm done. Bai!" Zora said, exploding.

"BYE!" Linny cried, and a flash of light illuminated the stage. When it faded, Linny was gone.


	6. I don like ZATR

Linny skipped back onstage, humming Neon Pegasus.

"Why are you always skipping?" Skoodge asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" She snapped at him. "Anyway, please welcome back the always evil, Zora!"

Zora beamed as she walked onstage. "That. Was. PRICELESS. Brilliant, guys. Simply brilliant. Oh, I can see that we're gonna have a lot of fun in the future. Alright, time to get started with some truths.

Dib: I'm feeling generous, human." She threw him a sedated, purple, mushroom-shaped creature. "That's called a Shroob." She said as he stared at it in disgust. "Give it to your Eyeballs. Those things are expendable."

"Uh… Okay…" He said, handing it to Linny, who snapped her fingers and it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Tallest Red: Out of the following names, pick one to kiss, one to kill, and one to marry. You don't have to do it, just say who. Zim, Tak, and me."

"Lemme see…" Red said thoughtfully. "Zim, to kill… and…. uh…" He began to sweat furiously as he glanced between Tak and Zora.

"Tak….. to kiss….. and Zora to marry… cuz she's tall…"

Linny popped up next to him. "Ooooooh, someone's in looooove!"

"I am not a human!" Red snapped. "Irken chose their mates based on height!"

"_Red and Zora, sittin' in a tree!" _Linny and GIR sang, skipping around him. "_K-I-S-SI-N_"

"SHUT UP!" Red screamed, punching both of them and throwing them back.

They giggled together.

"Tallest Purple: Same as Tallest Red except your choices are Lard Nar, Gaz, and Tenn." Zora giggled.

"Hmmm…. I kill Lard Nar, because of the Resisty thing. Kiss Gaz, I guess." He shrugged. Gaz growled at him.

"And, I marry Tenn, because she's Irken." Purple finished. Tenn blushed, and Linny and GIR began singing again, much to her annoyance.

"Tenn: did things ever get back to normal after the defective SiRs?"

"No." Tenn shuddered. "The Meekrob almost found me, and the SIRs blew up half a city."

"Dare time!" Zora said.

"Yay!" Linny cried.

"Zim: you must now go into hand-to-hand combat with the one! The only! The fabulous! Demon Lord Ghirahim! I'll admit, your chances of winning are low, but he owes me monies, so you'll live."

"I thought the Zora liked Zim." Zim said sadly, as Lord Ghirahim stepped out of the shadows.

"This will be fun…" He smirked.

Zim approached him cautiously. "So…. He owes you monies, correct?" He called to Zora.

"Yup."

"So he won't kill Zim, right?"

"Nope."

Zim cackled evilly, and rose on his PAK legs. "Then you stand no chance against me, hyooman! I am ZIM, and no one shall defeat-ARGH!"

Ghirahim had sweeped Zim off his feet, making him topple to the ground.

"Tak: read a DaTr fanfiction and tell me your reaction."

Tak shrugged and took a pink laptop offered by Linny. She sat down on the stage and clicked on the link. Her expression changed from curiosity to disgust then horror. She looked up at the grinning Zora.

"Tell me who created this, I want to murder them." She said, turning a delicate shade of grey.

"Dib: Read a DaLNr fanfiction and tell me your reaction."

Dib gulped and took the laptop from Tak. Same reaction, but he puked into the crowd. The shocked Irken stood quite still, then ran out screaming.

"Aw, I liked him." Linny said sadly.

"I'm done! I now leave you to the mercy of other darers!" Zora said, vanishing a puff of blue smoke.

"NEXT!" Linny screamed. "Please welcome Zim'sMostLoyalServant, although I thought that was GIR."

The darer walked onstage, smiling to the cheering crowd.

"Tallest: Have a slap fight with giant tuna."

A giant tuna in a bear suit poofed onstage and roared at the Tallest. They gulped and floated up to it. Purple raised a trembling hand and slapped the fish's face. It roared and ate them.

"Kay….." Linny said, frowning slightly.

"Zim and Tak: Make out for five minutes."

"WHAT?" They screamed.

Linny grinned evilly and two love potions poofed into her hands. The Irkens covered their mouths and shook their heads vigorously. Linny growled and threw the potion behind her. With a thoughtful look, she clapped her hands. Two pink heart halfs appeared over their heads, and the Irkens looked out in horror. The halfs floated over to each other and connected, and the Irkens looked at each other with a new expression.

"Advert your eyes children." Linny said to the crowd, for they had started making out behind her. "Advert your eyes."

"GIR: If you have twenty cows, how much cheese do you need to get to the moon?"

"Lemme see…" GIR said thoughtfully. He concentrated for a few seconds then looked up.

"Six! Wait no… Blue!" He exclaimed. "No…. OVER NINE THOUSAND!"

"Gaz: Go streaking in a crowded mall."

"You will all die a horrible death." Gaz growled and she poofed away.

"You don't wanna watch that…" Linny said fearfully. "NEXT! NIGHT-WAKER!"

A teenage girl wearing a black robe with a matching hood that hid her face came onstage.

"Your nightmare has arrived!" She said.

"I'm already here…" Linny said, confused.

"Now, just stay on my good side and I MIGHT just let you live." Night continued as if she didn't hear her.

"Truths:

Dib and Gaz: What happened to your mom?"

"We don't know." Dib shrugged. "Dad never told us."

Prof. Membrane whistled awkwardly.

"Tallest: How the heck do you guys eat junk food all day and not get fat?" Night asked.

"Gimme a sec." Linny said, releasing two fairies. The Tallest were resurrected and placed in front of Night.

"Irkens depend on snacks for survival." Red said, puzzled. "We can't live without them."

"Dares:

Zim: Play "Slendytubbies"."

Zim surfaced from Tak, a dreamy look in his eye. "Sure…"

"NO MORE LOVE!" Linny cried, clapping her hands. The Irkens shook their heads, and refocused. They screamed and ran away. Linny caught a yelling Zim by the collar of his neck and threw him into a different room. His screams faded as he began to play. Tak, still screaming, ran around the stage, sputtering and gagging.

Zim ran out of the room screaming, and he collided with Tak. They began screaming again and bolted away.

"Not annoying. Not annoying at all." Linny groaned.

"Dib: Read the "My Little Pony" creepypasta "Cupcakes"."

Dib took the pink laptop again and clicked the link.

_Five minutes later…_

Dib joined the Irkens in screaming and running around the stage. GIR giggled and joined it, jumping on Tak's head.

"Tallest: Tell Zim the truth about his mission."

They shrugged and opened their mouths.

"_Say one word and I will annihilate you._" Linny growled, holding up a giant knife. They gulped and backed away slowly.

"Okay that's it! Bye... for now!" Night laughed evilly as she disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke.

"INVADER SAIGE!" Linny screamed in Zim's antennae.

"WHY?" He shouted at her, wincing.

"Cuz it's fun!" She giggled.

"Oooooooooh!" The darer cried, running onstage. "Make Tak and zim ( and Dib) read then act out my most favorite ZATR fanfic EVA! It's called I've been looking for soneone like you and there's a sequel to that too! its called a nightime are both soooo good!"

"Someone's a happy fan!" Linny giggled. "DO IT!" She screeched at Dib and the Irkens.

They jumped and ran to center stage.

_"Tak? Is it really you?" Zim said breathlessly. The purple-eyed girl stared at him for a moment and then got a disgusted look on her face._

_"No, It's the Tallest's half sister. Of course it's me! Who do you think you are just barging in here and-"_

_"Don't you know who I am?" Zim said nervously. She looked at me a second and then smiled._

_"Hey! Aren't you the Irken from on the space station? You're the one who saved me!"_

_"Yeah and I'm somebody else…"  
"Who are you?"_

_"Try to remember." She stared hard at him. Then her eyes grew wide and she edged back farther on her bed._

_"No. No, I must be mistaken. It's not you. No…" She said with her eyes closed. She opened one and looked at him with it. He smiled and she groaned, in a pathetic sort of way. "Zim…"_

_"It's me! Now that we've established that…why are you so mad for seeing me?"_

_"Because. You are the one who ruined my life. Then you saved it, so we are even now. I don't like that." Zim laughed at her pathetic expression._

_"Oh, Tak…" Zim sighed. She stared at me all confused. "So, is there anything I can do?"_

_"For what?"  
"I think you're injured. I'm guessing that by the way you were screaming at the nurse."_

_"Why just assume things? I'm not helpless you know." She said and crossed her arms._

_"Tak. Just give up the tough act for five minutes. I can help you so…that's the way it's going to be. Hold on. I'm gonna get a medical supply kit." As he walked out he added, "Whether you like it or not."_

The Irkens bowed to the cheering corwd, looking disgusted with each other and terrified, as Linny was laughing very hard.

"Oh that was good, I've never seen an Irken blush so much!" She giggled, causing the Irkens to fume.

"Next we have ZoologyKaM, who I have nicknamed KaMMy!"

KaMMy walked onstage, pointing at laughing at Zim and Tak, who were growling at each other.

"Truths:" She said.  
"My Tallests: my boyfriend is 6'5" is he taller than you guys?"

"Of course!" Red said smugly. "No one is taller than the Tallest!"

"Doubtful." Linny snickered.

Red glared at her and she grinned.

"Hey KaMMy, can we meet your boyfriend? I'm sure HE has evil thoughts too." Linny said, and she nodded.

"Zim: have you ever considered flooding the earth with laughing gas before trying some plot? That way we and Dib would be too busy laughing to stop you."

"BERIGHTBACK!" Zim shouted, bolting to the curtain. Linny caught him by the collar and threw him back onstage.

"You ain't leaving' without mah sayin' so!"

"Linny: are you a boy or girl? And what character would you kiss if you could?"

"I'M. A. GIRL!" Linny cried, bolting over to KaMMy. She began head-baging furiously, her blonde hair flying wildly. "THIS IS GIRL HAIR! **GIRL HAIR!**"

She took a deep breath and stood up. "And… my kiss…." She glanced quickly at the group of Irkens and screamed, "NEXT QUESTION!"

"Ixane: What do you think of Lard Nar?"

The hooded alien's eyes widened and she looked nervous. She ade a gulping sound. "Uh… Next Truth?"

"Meh." KaMMy shrugged, and continued. "The Letter M: Do you wish you had a bigger part in the series?"

"Meh." He shrugged. "I wish I had more screentime with Z, if you know what I mean." He grinned smugly at Zita, and she looked at him, chocked and disgusted.

"Dares:  
Dib: Here's a batch of cricket cookies, some chocolate covered ants, and a candy coated tarantula. Feed them to Tak while making se.x noises."

"EEEEUUURGH!" Dib cried, dropping the candy. "I'm eleven!"

"DON'T CARE!" Linny screeched, her eyes glowing as she floated in the air, lightning flashing behind her. Dib gulped and rushed over to Tak.

"Uhm…. Oh, oh yeah…" Dib said, popping an ant in her mouth, which she spat out immediately.

"HYUMANS EAT THIS?" She sputtered.

"Tashtes gud." Linny said, her mouth filled with the bugs. Tak turned a delicate shade of grey and she rushed to a nearby bucket.

"Shlooktapoxis: Jump on Lard Nars head. "

"Woo! All right!" The cone alien cried, poking his leader's head repeatedly with his pointy end.

"Will you stop that?!" Nar growled, trying to cover his head.

"Nah, ah like it!" Shlooktapoxis said happily.

"Okay that's all I can think of right now!" KaMMy cried, disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

"BYZIES!" Linny cried, strapping on a jetpack and crashing through the roof.


	7. INVADERCONFANGIRLINGMOMENT!

Linny bolted onstage, her hair flying. "GUYS! FOR THE LOVE OF GLOB LISTEN!" She took a deep breath.

"I'MSUREYOUALLKNOEBUTTHEREMIGHTBEANINVADERCON3! THEKICKSTARTERENDSIN6DAYS! IFWEDONTRAISEENOUGHTHEREWILLBENOZIM! (RICHARDHORVITZ)ANDGETMYT-SHIRTSIGNEDPLEASEPLEDGEI SUPERDUPERREALLYWANNAGO!"

She ran offstage screaming. The cast exchanged confused stares.


	8. Dib in a bunny suit! DIB IN A BUNNY SUIT

"Hai!" Linny said, skipping back onstage. "Today we have the Editor!"

A fourteen year old African-American girl walked onstage, a serious expression on her face. She wore a gray/grey scarf on her head with a capital E on the front, an apricot tunic with long black socks and round, dark blue glasses. She had thick, black eyebrows, and a pretty flat chest.

"Hello, Irkens, humans and Ms. Bitters. Sorry if you find me boring. Ah... I have a few things to ask of you. " She said, her voice flat and proper.

"Dib: I just wanted to say that you are my favorite... And I ship you with Tak. Moving on!"

"Why would you do that?" Dib cried, looking shocked. "I hate Tak!"

"Oh thank you Dib, for being SO racist." Linny glared at him, and the crowd booed.

"Zim: You went to the Great Assigning for nachos. You know that those were made on Earth, right? So are most of the things Irkens

eat..."

"Incorrect." Zim said, crossing his arms. "One, I did not go for nachos, I went to escape my HORRIBLE job at Foodcourtia. Two, those were IRKEN nachos. Hyuman snacks are quite different. They contain..." He shuddered. "Artificial flavours."

All of the Irkens shuddered at that.

"Ms. Bitters: Just what ARE you? Some sort of shadow demon?"

Ms. Bitters growled at her.

"Now for the dares... Heh-heh... HA-HA-HA, HAHAHAHAHA! HA-HA-HA, HAHAHAHAHA!" The Editor laughed, sounding very much like Mandark. "Ahem." She said, turning serious.

"The Tallest: I think that you guys are jerks, so I dare you to eat three-course Earth steak and wash it down with Earth Poop soda."

"That will kill us!" Purple sputtered.

Linny grinned at GIR, and snapped her fingers. A table with a white tablecloth appeared in a puff of blue smoke, and Red and Purple were thrown into chairs.

Linny appeared at their side, dressed like a waiter and wearing a mustache. She placed two silver platters on the table.

"Today we ze marinated steak and les potates." She said in a horrible French accent. Red and Purple cut up a cube and swallowed it tentatively. They gagged and tears burned in their eyes. Smoke poured out of their mouths as they thrashed in their chairs. The became quite still, and Linny glared at them.

"You 'aven't even tried ze Cola!" She said, pouring the cans on their faces. They didn't stir and she shrugged, ripping off the costume. "I only made two steaks." She said happily. Behind her, GIR played the violin terribly. He seemed to think it was a guitar, and was trying to sing 'The Wheels on the Bus'.

"Uh... Linny?" Zim said, pointing to her lip. She was still wearing the mustache.

"DONTOUCHMAHMOOSTACHE!" She screamed at him, flailing her arms.

GIR: Read the FBI Warning from "FBI Warning of Doom". I dare you to do what it says.

GIR picked up the label and read aloud, "Warning of doom: Federal law provides severe civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures in altymedium (Title 17, United States Code, Section 501 and 506). The Federal Bureau of Investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement. They will hunt you down like the dirty monkey you are and force you to wear a moose skin and ride a greased piggy while singing folk tunes. They're forcing me to ride the piggy as I write this. The piggy is smelly! Show 11B PRINTED IN USA Zimpact Inc. All Rights Reserved"

GIR giggled and put on a moose costume. He jumped on the greasy pig, screaming, "WE ALL LIVE IN A YELLER SUBMARINE!"

"That was HORRIBLE. NICE!" Linny high-fived GIR

"Here, Linny. Have a cupcake." The Editor said, handing her a pink cupcake.

"FOOD!" She cried, grabbing the cupcake and swallowing it whole.

"The rest of you... HAVE FUN." The Editor said, laughing like Mandark again.

"INVADER NAE!" Linny screamed.

"Haha! This is great. I love it." The darer said, walking onstage. "Ahem...

TRUTHS:

Zim: Would you rather kiss Gaz, Tak, or me?"

Zim considered Tak, looked at Gaz, shuddered, and looked at Nae. "You, the tall one."

"Dib: Your head is huge. Accept it."

"MY HEAD IS NOT BIG!" Dib cried.

"Yeah, it is." Linny shrugged.

"SHUT UP!"

"DARES:

The Tallest: OH PRAISE YOU HIGHER BEINGS OF SUPERIOR TALLNESS! Now, eat a cat."

"W-what?" Purple sputtered,

"EAT IT." Nae growled.

The Tallest shared a scared glance…. And ate a cat….

"EEEEUUURGH!" The crowd cried.

"WHY DO YOU HATE US?" Red sobbed.

"Zim: Based on your truth answer, kiss whoever you chose."

Zim took stiff steps over to Nae and pecked her cheek. "Smells of ham…" He said and walked back to his spot.

"Dib: PUT ON A BUNNY COSTUME AND RUN AROUND A PLAYGROUND AND HUG ALL THE LITTLE

DISGUSTING CHILDREN YOU SEE."

Dib disappeared in a pink smoke cloud, reappearing in a bunny costume. He glared at the laughing crowd. Linny then kicked his back, sending him into the audience. There he hugged screaming children and posed for pictures with crying babies.

"I hate you all…" He said, walking back onstage. Linny was pounding the floor with her fists, tears pouring from her eyes as she laughed.

"That is all! I love this! :P" Nae said, disappeareing in a puff of smoke.

"Next, welcome back KaMMy!"

KaMMy walked onstage, turning to Dib. "Dib, OH DUDE I'M SO SORRY! I TOTALY FORGOT YOUR AGE THAT WAS REALLY INNAPROPRIA... nah don't care. I didn't here any noises when you fed her (not any good ones anyway)! Penalty Game! Run a test to see if he could be like a magician and get out of a straight jacket! Of course that would mean getting one of his arms over his ginormous head. Good Luck!"

"B-but" he began, as Linny poofed him into a sparkly straitjacket. He struggled against it furiously, and fell over onto the ground.

"WHO'S UP FOR A GAME OF WHO CAN KICK DIB THE FARTHEST!" Linny cried, kicking Dib's side. He slammed into the wall and groaned.

"Stand aside hyuman." Zim said, shoving Linny out of the way. He slammed his foot into Dib's side, hurtling him over the fans and crashing into an excited fangirl. She squealed and ran away with him.

"HEY! GET HIM BACK!" Linny screamed, and Irken guards chased after the fangirl.

"Next we have Harper Josh. He be the bf?" Linny asked KaMMy. She nodded.

Harper Josh appears randomly up on the stage.

"Hey guys ,and hey KaMMy!" He smiles to her and turns to the contestants all across the stage looking each of them in the eye.

"This will be very..very..bad for you all! Mwhaahahahahahahahaaaaaaa!"

"YAY!" Linny cried.

Harpy coughed and stopped laughing "Nah it really wont be that bad."

"Aw..." Linny said sadly.

"1) Let Gir be leader for the day!" Harper said.

GIR squealed and jumped on Libby 's head. "Ahm in charge!"

"YAY!" Linny said again.

"2) I dare the tallest Purple to stop snacking!"

"MY SNACKS!" Purple cried as GIR ate them. "THE HORROR!"

"Now on to the truths!" Harper said.

"HORROR!" Purple cried again.

"-Truths-

1) Ms. Bitters, Who was your valentine?"

"A great man named Lucifer. Or was it Beelzebub?" Ms. Bitters wondered aloud.

"2) Also Ms. Bitters what are the underground classes like?"

"Hell." She said with a nasty smirk.

"3)Gir What's your favorite thing about Zim?"

"He's so huggable!" GIR said, squeezing Zim's belly.

"Lemme see." Linny said, glomping Zim. "You're right!"

"Get... off... can't... breathe..." Zim gasped.

"GOODNIGHT!" Linny said, releasing Zim and skipping offstage.

"It's ten AM..." a crowd member said.


	9. Sorry for the long Update

"Hellooooooooooooo!" Linny said, popping up from the floor. "Sorry I haven't updated in a shmillion years, I suck. Just kidding, AHM GREAT!" She leaped up into the air.

"Adrainea9876!" She cried.

A girl with brown hair and brown eyes wearing a black trench coat much like Dib's appears riding on a giant flying tortilla and lands on stage. "Hi! I'm Adrainea but you can call me Nea! I LOVE truth or dare. And I have some pretty good ones!" She said with an evil grin.

"DARES!

Dib: I dare you to let Zim take over earth, in fact, you even have to help him! Heheheheh..."

"WHAT? No way!" He cried.

"YAY! KICK THE DIB!" Linny cried, bounding over to him.

"No, I'll do it." He said quickly.

"Zim: Take over earth using weapons only made out of this radioactive cheese." Nea said, handing Zim the cheese. "Oh and since you're my favorite Zim, I want a hug from you!" She holds her arms outstretched and smiling.

"But you smell of human filth!" He cried.

"YAY! KICK THE ZIM!" Linny cried.

"I hate you all..." He mumbled, wrapping Nea in an awkward hug.

Dib followed Zim backstage, a glum expression on his face. Ten seconds later, he and Zim raced back onstage, followed by a giant cat in a watermelon helmet.

"YOUR PLANS SUCK!" Dib screamed at Zim.

"THEY ARE AMAZING! AAAAGH!" Zim was pounced on by the cat. The cat bounded away with the tiny Irken in his mouth.

"LINNEH TO THA RESCUE!" Linny cried, leaping offstage.

Nea glares at the Tallest for several minutes without saying a word.

"Creepy..." Red muttered.

"I don't like you." Now, I dare Purple to wear this blonde wig." Nea said, handing a blonde wig to Purple. "And go door to door asking for donations for the I love Zim foundation, and Red, put on a bright pink tutu and perform a tap dance in front of everyone here while singing Born this way by Lady GaGa. If you don't know the lyrics I have them here." She handed him a paper with lyrics.

Pulling on their costumes, Purple left to go raise donations while Red sang 'Born This Way' in the most horrific way possible. Halfway through the dance, Linny just shove him offstage to make him stop. Purple raised a surprising amount of money, making him furious.

"Stupid fangirls..." He grumbled, stomping back inside. "Though the wig is nice..."

"Gaz: umm... You scare me a little bit so I don't have anything for you to do..." She backed away slightly from Gaz.

"Dat girl is messed up." Linny said softly to Nea. "She once stole my donut. It was chocolate..."

"TRUTHS!

Gir: when Dib came over in The Frycook that came from all that space, did you drug him or something? Because looked WAY too happy while he was dancing."

"The special ingredient is love!" GIR giggled.

"And sugar..." Linny muttered.

"Zim: do you have something against biscuits dude? Cause you seemed pretty serious when you said that you never wanted Gir to mention them ever again..."

"Biscuits have horrified me in ways you will never understand..." Zim shuddered.

"Dib: I need advice, how do you deal with people saying you have a big head? Not that I have a larger than normal head or anything like that!" Nea glanced around nervously. "Oh and also is Slenderman real?"

"Mostly I freak out and go full-out Monorail Dib." He shrugged. "And yes, the Slenderman is real. I've seen him..."

"Everyone: Do you like tortillas? If you answer wrong a disaster beyond your imagination will occur! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

She hopped onto a giant tortilla and flies away, still laughing.

"Dang girl didn't even wait for our answer..." Linny shook her head. "Zora Princess!"

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M BACK! Hello lovely peoples! Oh and Zim, just so you know, Ghirahim is a demon, not a human. Powerful demon, too. He did apologize for the dirty move though. Alright, let's get on with this." The Princess said eagerly.

"Truth:

Lard Nar: Kiss Kill Marry: Ixane, Tak, Tenn."

"Must I do this?" He asked with a sigh. Linny nodded furiously.

"Kill... Tenn, kiss Tak." He groaned. "And marry Ixane. Only because Tenn and Tak are Irkens, and Tenn is the most loyal to the Empire." He crossed his arms.

Ixane facepalmed.

"Dib: Would you be considered rich or middle class with your dad's job?"

"Actually, we get a lot of money." Dib shrugged. "Dad gives us more money than we need for food and stuff each week, so we actually have a couple thousand dollars in savings."

Gaz nodded in agreement.

"Gaz: When did you get into video games?"

"About the time my mum died." She muttered.

"Dares!

Zim: There's a Dib-shaped maniquin against the wall. You have to draw an outline aroun it with a blaster without damaging the maniquin. Reward: Twenty bags of snacks."

"TO EARTH WITH SNACKS! DIE DIE DIE!" Zim screamed, blowing the mannequin to smithereens.

"Gaz: Super Smash Bros Brawl tournament with everyone. Use your weakest character and beat them all. Reward: a prerelease GS3."

"Done." Gaz called.

"But I didn't... You... CHEATER!" Linny poured, smashing her controller on the ground.

"Tallests: Snack eating contest. Whoever eat's the most in one minute wins. Reward: a case of your favorite Irken soda."

The Tallests stuffed their faces with as much food as possible, when the timer was up, they had ended in a tie. They bolted to the soda for their prize, but Linny and GIR drank it all.

"Irkens know how to party..." Linny said tipsily.

"I can't think of anything else now, so have fun with everyone else!

See ya!" Zora exited calmly.

"Invader Nae!" Linny giggled. "Wait... we have a Nae and Nea? Hoo boy..."

Nae enters, laughing her butt off. "Oh god! That was awesome. Especially the cat." She grinned at the Tallest. "I just had to do it again! Plus," she suddenly turned serious. "I've had a bad day recently, and I need to take it out." She gestured to herself, covered in blood.

"That one really put up a fight...

Ahem! ANYWAY:

TRUTHS:

The Tallest: How was that cat?'"

"Better than the food on Foodcourtia." They grumbled.

"Dib: Did any of the children call you a pedo bear?"

"No... their parents did..." He said awkwardly.

"Linny: EAT THIS FOOD!" She handed her some food.

"I LIKE FOOD!" Linny ate food.

"Zim: The only reason I smelled like ham was because I had just recently visited the slaughter house...heh heh..."

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! PIGGY WAS MY FRIEND! AND YOU KILLDED HIM!" Linny sobbed.

"DARES:

The Tallest: Eat two barbecued parakeets on a stick. Oh, and they have to be ALIVE. ALIVE."

Linny and Nae laughed their bellies out as the Tallests sobbed and ate the poor birds.

"Dib: Go into a dark room, alone, and watch "The Shining." Make sure the door's locked, too."

"I DON LIKE THAT MOVIE!" He screamed as Linny threw him into the room.

He exited a while later, pale white and shaking.

"Gaz: Put Dib and Tak in a blender, and blend their feet together."

"You are a sick, pitiful human being." Gaz said scornfully. "Besides, Dib hasn't annoyed me today."

"Well, I hope you experience pain in the near future!" Nae grinned and gave Linny more food. "See you fools later!"

"LazyKittyGirl!" Linny mumbled, her mouth full of food.

A teenage girl wearing a light blue Eeyore sweatshirt and faded brown Aero sweatpants comes riding onstage on Santa's Sled pulled by 12 ants.

"HEY-YO! WHAT IZ UP?! 8D I AM LAZY_KITTY_GIRL AND I HAZ SOME DARES FOR YA'LL!"

"SOMEONE BE EXCITED!" Linny screamed back at her.

"DARES:

This dare is for EVERYONE: I dare you to have a party with a very pissed off group of creepypasta characters and play any party game you want with them. They can be anyone you want as long as there's 10 in all."

Linny blinked and stared at Kitty. "Uh... I don read creepypasta. Heh heh.." She looked around awkwardly. "IS THAT MY CUE TO RUN AWAY AS IF THERE IS SOMETHING I HAVE TO DO?" Linny bolted backstage.

"TRUTHS:

If you miraculously manage to survive your epic party:

DIB - Meh. Tell us your feelings about Tak in a romantic view point. No backing out."

"Her... antennae are beautifully horrid..." He growled. "Her eyes are NOT a sickening shade of purple... her skin does not look like vomit..."

"BORED!" Linny called from backstage.

"ZIM - XD U. R. MY. FAVORITE!" Kitty glomped him, making him squirm and screech. "Okay, so out of all the people here, who would you trust and team up with during a zombie apocalypse?"

"GIR. He is my most loyal and-" Zim began proudly.

"AH LUV YOU MASTAH!" GIR glomped the tiny Irken.

"GAZ - WHY are you such a bitch? :( COME AT MEH BRO!" The two went into a vicious brawling match.

Twenty minutes later, Kitty's face was swollen and her nose was broken and bleeding.

"Well...that's all I wanted... see ya." She hobbled offstage, favouring her left leg.

"KaMMy!" Linny cried.

"Haha nice! Who wouldn't love a classic game of Kick the Dib?" KaMMy walked back onstage with her boyfriend Harper. "Linny," KaMMy put her arm around Linny's shoulder. LYou're an awesome host for a dare show."

"Oh stop it, I'm getting all red." Linny said, ducking under the arm and cartwheeling away. "I'm Linny! I'm destined to be awesome!"

KaMMy threw an apple at Purple. "Here, since my boyfriend told you to quit snacking, eat this. It's healthier for you anyway."

"I asked you to punish him. Not torture him." Harper nudged KaMMy. "That's just mean."

"Muahahaha! Can you tell which of us is the sadist here Linny?"

"LINNY ALWAYS WINS!" She screamed.

"Anyway, I also just thought of something! I would like to dare Prof. Membrane to dance the robot while Red lays down an epic rap about the Science of Invading!"

"No rapping!" Linny said, shoving Red offstage again. "You suck!"

Meanwhile, the crowd cheered for Membrane, who could do a surprisingly good robot. Of course, GIR joined the dance and beat him, but still. Pretty good.

"Oh and while they're doing that," KaMMy puts a necklace of plastic-wrapped-hotdogs around Zim's and Linny's necks.

"You two will walk around downtown and go up to random people and say Hot Dog themed puns like but not limited to "Weenied Your Help!" or "I got your back Dog!""

"Oh darnit! Why didn't I think of that?!" Harper poured.

KaMMy patted his head and smiled at Linny.

"Have fun!"

"Let's go!" Linny said, grabbing Zim's hand and disappearing backstage. A floating video screen showed the two of them (Zim the most reluctant) heading straight for Irk.

Once they landed, they went mad.

"... So that's when we mustard the courage to go on." Linny was saying to a confused pedestrian.

"Weenied your help!" Linny cried to a service drone. "I lost my pet flamingo!"

"Ma'am, that isn't my problem." The drone said, puzzled.

"Let me be perfectly frank with you." Zim argued with the service drone. "You should relish the opportunity to speak with ZIM! Come on, Linny. Zim has your back, Dog."

The two of them then had a staring contest, which Zim won.

"Zim is the top dog!" He cried, running around like a madman.

"He really is the wiener." Linny admitted to a frightened smeet.

"We'd love to stay, but we have things we need to ketchup on back home!" Linny said, grabbing Zim by the arm and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Next we gotz Fire-At-Wolf!" Linny called.

"Hi" A perfectly normal Irken female walked on stage. "My name is Wolv and I AM HERE TO TORTURE YOU ALL! MWHAHAHHAH!"

ANYWAYS! LAMBZ! Her eye twitched. The crowd simultaneously took a step back. Linny smiled derpily.

"Darez:

Zim: I DARE YOU TO KISS MEH!" She glomped Zim. He struggled and squirmed, as the crowd chanted "KISS KISS KISS KISS!"

Reluctantly, he pecked the girl on the cheek. She squealed and let go.

"Dib: Go jump into a pit of poisonous Irkken Swamp Spiderz!"

"WHAT?!" Dib screeched. Linny grabbed him and slammed him in the pit.

"TOUCHDOWN!" She screamed.

The crowd facepalmed.

"Tak: Take your PAK off for exactly 9:59 Minutes. If you fail YOU DIE!"

Tak gulped and snapped of her PAK reluctantly. She tossed it to Linny and sat down.

9 minutes later...

Tak lay on the floor, gasping like a fish out of water. Zin was doing a little victory dance, and Linny was wearing the PAK on her head.

"Done!" Linny looked at the timer, ripped the thing off her head and clicked it back on the Irken's back. She gasped and panted heavily.

Wolfie turned to Dib with a friendly smile. "Go kill yourself."

Dib, still in the pit, just twitched and moaned. Linny poked him.

Purple began sobbing and began nibbling on his co-Ruler's fingers.

Three hours later...

Purple sobbed and held his head in his hands. All that was left was Red's PAK.

Wolfie snapped her fingers and Tallest Red appeared again.

"GIR: SINCE I LURVS YOU, GO INTO A SOUNDPROOF ROOM WITH DIB AND SING THE WAFFLE SONG OVER AND OVER FOR TWO HOURS!"

GIR squealed and dragged a limp Dib away.

Two Hours Later...

"WAFFLEZ!" GIR finished, dragging Dib back again.

"ZIM: DISECT DIB FOR ME KAY?"

Zim squealed a "manly" squeal and opened his PAK, displaying all sorts of deadly weapons. He dragged Dib offstage.

Screams of agony and maniacal laughter was heard, and Zim came back covered in blood.

"Truthz

ZIM: DO YOU LOVE ME? HUH DU YOU?"

Zim screamed and ran away. Linny clapped her hands, and a revived Dib walked back onstage, pale and shaking.

"Dib: WAFFLEZ!" Wolfie screamed at him.

""No more waffles!" He squealed, and ran off to cry in the corner.

"I made that on Irk, YOU LIKE IT?" Wolfie handed her a GS8 3D. Gas took it with wide eyes.

"Dib: I hate you." She called to the corner.

"No shit!" He called back. Linny slapped him.

"No bad language!"

"Tak: I LURVS YOU SO HERE!" She handed her a chainsaw. "KILL ANYONE YOU WANT EXCEPT ME AND ZIM!l

"Do you all think I'm a bloody sadist?" Tak stared in horror at the weapon.

"UNICORNS!" Wolfie twitched again. "IM NORMALLL!"

A SIR unit crashed through the ceiling, screaming "MISTRESS GRAB MY HAND!"

Wolfie grabbed her hand. "YOSH I AM OUT FOOLZ!" They flew through the ceiling, leaving two gaping holes.

"I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH MONIES FOR THIS!" Linny

*So sorry I haven't updated. I just got so busy! I'll try to update as quickly as I can!*


	10. YAY FANGIRLS! And sad Nae is sad

"Herro!" Linny bounced back onstage. "Please welcome back the evil Miss Zora!"

"Hello darlings! Sorry, I'm late; You wouldn't believe how easy it is to get lost in this neighborhood. Anyway, Linny, glad you're back! Now, onto the fun!" Zora said as she crossed the stage.

"TRUTHS!

Tallests: ever have any nasty run ins with Timelords?"

"I don't think so. You'd think we'd remember something like that." Red shrugged.

"Dib: Have you heard of The Doctor?"

"Who?" Dib asked.

"EXACTLY!" Linny beamed.

"Zim: How would you defeat a rampaging, 50 foot tall water balloon monster?"

"Zim would throw the Dib at it. His weird hair would pop it, and Zim always bathes in paste because of the Wettening." Zim said confidently.

"Tenn: Which tastes better: Vort Dogs or Nachos?"

"Nachos. Do you even know what are IN Vort Dogs?" Tenn shuddered.

"Gir: Who was the turkey all along?"

"IT WAS ME! Ah was the turkey all alooong!" The little robot grinned.

"We know." Linny said, annoyed.

"AH WAS THE TURKEY! MEEEEEEE!" GIR squealed.

Linny growled at him.

"DARES!

Zim and Dib: I dare you to run handcuffed together through a cooperative obstacle course with rabid ZaDr fangirls right behind you.

Reward: being able to beat said fangirls with a blunt instrument if course is completed.

Penalty: Remaining handcuffed if the fangirls catch you."

"WHAT?" They chorused as Linny slapped the handcuffs on their wrists.

"Tallests: Same thing, except it will be rabid RaPr fangirls. Rewards and penalties remain the same."

The Tallests groaned.

The two pairs were poofed into separate mazes, both made of Irken steel. A wall lifted behind them, revealing squealing fangirls.

Zim yelled and activated his PAK legs. He galloped away, dragging Dib on the ground after him.

The Tallests began floating away as fast as they could, both screaming inaudible words.

Both pairs made it about 30 feet. Zim and Dib met a dead end, and were pounced on by the fangirls.

Red and Purple were scared out of their wits by Linny, who had jumped from behind a corner and shouted "Boo!"

Both pairs defeated, they were poofed back onstage. Zim and Dib stood still, glaring at each other sourly.

"Tak: Your mission is to infiltrate the nearest nacho place and skinny dip in the vat of cheese.

Reward: All the Irken soda you can drink once dip is complete and not seen by management.

Penalty: having to run through the studio wearing nothing but the cheese that remains on your person if caught."

"What the bloody Irk is wrong with you people?" Tak snapped. She stomped backstage, followed by a camera. She arrived at the nacho store and snuck into the back room quickly. She arrived at a giant tub of melted cheese and shuddered. She stripped down and slipped into the tub, wincing at the heat. She popped back out as quick as she could, covered in cheese. She snuck back out and bolted back to the studio. The crowd cheered and GIR dipped a hot of into the cheese.

Linny snapped her fingers, and Tak was dressed again without a speck of cheese on her person.

"An Invader has her ways." Tak slumped on a well-earned soda.

"Skoodge: I dare you to take on Mt Midoriyama and complete all challenges.

Reward: 10,000 monies once all sections are completed.

Penalty: having to skydive from 20,000 feet if you wimp out."

Skoodge only managed to get there, then he ran all the way back to the studio, screaming in fear.

Linny shoved him onto a helicopter, waving to the pilot. The cast and crowd laughed as Skoodge plummeted to the Earth.

"Alright, I think the penalties will give you a little fun to work with. Have fun with the others!

See ya!" Zora skipped away.

Linny wiped a tear of laughter from her eye. "Invader Nae! Get out here!"

Nae walked onstage, looking sad. "Hi guys..." She sighed.

"I'm sad. Yep. Even deranged serial killers get sad." She nodded to the shocked crowd.

"Dares

Zim: I'm sad. So hug me" she sniffed.

Zim growled and wrapped her in an awkward hug.

"Linny: Let's listen to five hours of depressing music together."

"But I'm happy," Linny began, then stopped as Nae sniffed again. She put her arm around her shoulder and led her backstage. Adele music echoed softly in the background.

They came back five hours later, still sad.

Dib: Just...go die...I'm not up for killing you right now.

"Truths

Tallest: Do you ever feel bad for throwing all those people out the airlock?"

"Nope." Purple said obliviously.

"GIR: Pig is dead. How does that make you feel?"

"WHY! WHY MY PIGGY! AH LOVEDED YOU PIGGY! AH LOVEDED YOU!" GIR sobbed.

"Stuffs

Zim: Here...have these tissues." Nae handed him a box of Kleenex.

"Linny: Take this box of terribly sad old movies."

Linny nodded and took them. Then she threw them backstage.

"Tak: Eat all these onions. I hope you cry whislt doing so."

Tak munched on one happily. "They taste like Glurp fruit!" She beamed.

"Nae, what's wrong?" Linny asked softly, so different from her normal tone. "We can help..."

Nae only shook her head.

"Bye guys..." She waved and trudged offstage sadly.


	11. Potato

"Ayooo, welcome back!" Linny beamed to the audience. "Wolfie is back!"

Wolv crashed thru the ceiling again.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LITERALLY DROP ME OFF

IDIOT!"

Person in Voot Cruiser above the roof:

"IM SORRY!" Someone yelled from a Voot cruiser above the studio. "OKAY I-WAAH!" She fell thru

the roof creating another hole. This Irken female was different, she had grey eyes, but the same clothing and ragged antennae.

"Ouch..." She rubbed her head.

"HAHAHAHAHA NEKO YOUR SSOOO PATHETIC!" Wolv cackled.

"Whatever just do the dares..." She muttered.

"OKAAAY DAREZ!

Darezzz

Dib: Go jump into a pit of acid cuz u suck"

"NOT THE PAIN!" He screamed like a little girl.

"Use it wisely..." Wolv handed Zim a laser gun.

"ZIM SHALL RULE!" He screamed, running around the stage and shooting wildly.

"OY! Don't mess up the stage!" Linny snapped.

"Tak: GO DRESS AS A POTATO, GO TO AN VORTIANNDOG STAND, SQUASH THE VENDER AND

YELL "MASHED POTATOZ!""

"Bloody hell…." She muttered as Linny shoved her into a potato costume. The Irken girl stomped over to a portal and appeared next to a Vort dog stand. She brutally stomped on the vender, squealing "MASHED POTATOZ!"

"I can count to potato…." GIR beamed.

Wolv threw some kind of chemical at the little robot.

"We shall see what happenz..." Wolv said mysteriously.

GIR twitched and was poofed into a top hat.

"I say, my monocle is fantastic!" He said snottily, taking out the eyepiece.

"Zim: LET ME RUB YOUR ANTENEA I WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPENZ!"

Zim stomped over to Wolv and growled. Wolv giggled and took his right antennae.

Zim started twitching and began to purr softly, like a kitten.

"ZIM IS CAT!" Linny squealed.

"Dib: ... GO TO IRK AND TO RANDOM PEOPLE YELL "ZIM WILL RULE! I LOVE ZIM!""

"Fack…" Dib muttered, crawling out of the acid.

Wolv holds up and Anti-ZaDR sign and points to Neko. "It was her idea."

Neko smiles evilly at the Dib.

Dib grumbled and stomped through the portal.

walking through the portal.

"Zim will rule." He said flatly, standing on the corner of a street. "I love Zim…"

"You are bad! And you should feel bad!" Linny booed.

"I DARE YOU TO BEAT ME IN CALL OF DUTY" Wolv screamed to Gaz.

Gaz and Wolv go all out in a back room in front of a giant TV.

_About ten hours later_

"GOD DA** I *** *** *** UUUGH!" She stormed out of the room.

"Well bye-" Neko began.

Meekrob solders crash in the room

"WE GOT YOU NOW NEKO AND WOLV!" They cried.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE MEEKROBS!" Neko shoved two bags of monies into Linny's hands.

"For the roof." She replied to Linny's look of confusion.

Neko then fluz out of the roof with jetpackz. Leaving a different hole in the

roof.

"I gotz da monies nao!" Linny shrieked.


End file.
